2D
by barons teacup
Summary: What in dear God’s name, Hinata thought belatedly as a shoe sailed past her head, am I doing here? Hinata sensei, please meet your homeroom class, 2-D.


**2-D**

First story - yes a high school AU...with an overused twist. Hopefully this first chapter isn't too much of an eyesore.

...

Many things gave Hyuuga Hiashi headaches. One primary, constant headache was his eldest daughter Hinata. He loved her, truly and inexplicably with all her faults and flaws and shortcomings, she was loved by him. She was, however, reminiscent in a way that Athena had been to her father Zeus – a huge friggen migraine that made his skull want to burst open.

He remembered her adolescence when he had continually tried pushing the title of the Hyuuga on her. It hadn't just failed, what with her demeanor and dream job, it had failed epically and Hiashi could practically hear _Fugaku_ laugh. Fugaku of all people – the family head of a family formed by a freakish hybrid offspring of the Hyuuga. It made him want to rip his hair out. Not that he did. He just was very, very tempted to.

Hinata hadn't just turned it down at every chance, but worse yet; she had infected her younger sister and spoiled her of the desire to be family head. No. Now, Hanabi wanted to be a detective of all things. For the Special Victims Unit. Dear God why?

Now Hinata…she'd gotten her Master's – majoring in math – and was now sitting across him, bowing lowly to the floor and asking for his blessing concerning her choice of career? Hiashi stared down at his daughter, wanting desperately to refuse to give her his blessing and try to tell her to _no_. It wasn't so much the career anymore, no, it was as honorable as becoming a doctor, or a lawyer, or a firefighter; teaching the next generation was overseeing the future. There was no true way Hiashi could condemn that in good conscience.

He could condemn, however, her school of choice in applying to, which he knew with her credentials; she would more than likely be accepted. He'd offered her places in private schools where they would've been honored to have a Hyuuga teach their students, or boarding schools, or highly recommended public schools. No. She wanted that school. Of course she'd want that school. _Of_ _course_.

"Hinata…Hashirama High…isn't what it used to be. It was once a fantastic school to send students to but a few bad teachers has allowed a laxity that has spawned generations' worth of bad students." He shook his and continued, "Hinata, this isn't just a coed school even, where you could possibly bond with female students and eventually worm into others' – this is an all boys' school. They're all delinquents, bar none." Hiashi felt something in his chest clench at the thought of his daughter, coming back to her home with tears and shattered look in her eye when confronting her students, trying to teach them and trying to love them in a way that he knew she would – only to be shot through the heart.

Her voice broke through his train of thought. "That's why I want to go there." Hinata said grimly, "Those kids…at schools like Hashirama, there's a severe decline in teachers; they're always transferring or quitting. They need whatever they can get." She said firmly. Hiashi felt a curl of pride. Even though it was misguided, she was still sticking to her guns on the issue. However, Hiashi would never allow her to simply waltz in Hashirama and teach there – "And it can't be that bad. Fugaku's youngest son goes there."

Hiashi stared at his daughter for a long moment, wondering when his daughter had gotten so sneaky and underhanded and clever. The wonderment and suspicion, however, were both drowned out by the sheer glee that his eldest would have the chance to teach Fugaku's troublesome, intelligent, delinquent son. More so, that Hiashi would be able to rub the fact in his face.

"Hinata, of course you have my blessing since you're doing it for such a noble cause." Even if, Hiashi admitted silently, while his daughter sat up and hugged him tightly round his neck, my blessing isn't.

Still, even if his own intentions weren't so noble and idealist, fantastic, it was nice, to see his daughter so truly happy of his approval with her career choice and its location. To think that his opinion mattered so much to her made Hiashi smile – good breeding and a good girl. Always, always.

"I'm happy," Hinata said, sniffling happily, "That you approve because they've already accepted my application. I start Monday."

Hiashi's happy, proud father-face fell and he raised his brows while he looked down at the crown of his eldest's head. Sneaky, sneaky thing. She would've made a good family head. _Tsk_. Hiashi scowled slightly, still, tricking her father like that. He sighed. "You were still going to go behind my back to teach at such a school without my blessing?"

"Yes," she said after some hesitation, "But I wouldn't have felt as accomplished about it if I didn't have your approval," she looked up at him with a small smile. Hiashi nodded complacently and told himself that he should be used to such behavior from his eldest – drive him up a wall though she did.

He patted her head and then he looked at the clock sitting on a small, low table near them and saw that _Bambino!_ the premiere would start soon so, he dismissed Hinata and told her that she ought to eat before he shuffled to the TV room.

While watching Matsumoto Jun play the incensed, passionate chef in training in _Bambino_! Hiashi wondered why Fugaku would allow his youngest to enter Hashirama High in the first place.

…

First off this isn't a focused Sasuhina romance. This will…be me mostly pimping Hinata out to well, anyone who comes up. –shrugs- I support Hinata pimpage, what can I say? Anyway, hopefully this is an okay start (or at least something that ya'll can see improving later).


End file.
